A Tragic Death
by President Emilee
Summary: In this story King Harold and Queen Lillian had a son. It takes them quite some time to open up to Fiona and tell her what really happened to her big brother. And this also gives a little background on how Harold met the Fairy Godmother.
1. Chapter 1

A Tragic Death

A/N: The characters do not belong to me. But this idea does, it popped into my mind while watching Shrek 2 and listening to a sad song on my iPod.

King Harold was making his way to his bedroom when he passed by his sons bedroom. He looked inside the cracked door and saw his wife, Queen Lillian, kneeling on the floor. A smile crept upon his face when he saw the toddler take a couple of steps before falling onto his butt. "Oh William! That was great!" Lillian cheered, Harold quietly opened the door. "Let's try that again." Lillian said, she stood the 12 month old baby onto his feet. She backed up a little and let her son take 3 steps before falling into his mother's arms. William's eyes looked into his mother's gray ones. His eyes then traveled behind her, he gurgled and smiled. Lillian turned and saw Harold standing in the doorway with a smirk now on his face. "Wow! He's getting really good at that." Harold proudly said, he walked over to his wife and son and picked William up. Lillian stood up as well and kissed her husband gently on his lips "Yes, our little boy is growing up." Lillian ran her hands over the boy's blonde hair. Harold kissed William's chubby cheek and smiled "William, one day you will be king. And I hope you marry the woman of your dreams." he then looked at Lillian "I sure did." Lillian blushed and kissed Harold's cheek. William smiled as he sucked on his fingers.

A couple of years later young William was now 6 years old and starting to push his parents buttons, well mostly his fathers. He was headstrong and took after his father according to Lillian. Harold disagreed and said that he was strong willed like his mother. "William, please pay attention." William's little feet were standing in the openings of the balcony. He leaned over the top to get a good look at the kingdom "Yes mommy." he finally turned around and sat on the ground. Lillian smiled and looked at the clothes laid on William's bed. "Can you come and try these on please?" his bright brown eyes that he got from Harold looked at the queen "Mommy, I don't want to try on clothes. I want to go play." his lips pouted, Lillian covered her grinning mouth with her hand. He was so much like his father. "Now come on. If you try on two more then I'll let you play. How's that?" William's eyes lit up and nodded, he raced to his mother and waited for her to undress him. There was a knock at the door "William you stay right there. We're not done yet." Lillian walked over to the door and opened it, it was a servant relaying a message from the king. William ran over to the balcony and put his feet in the openings once again. Lillian looked back at her son for a second, she then turned her attention back to the servant. William wondered if he could sit on the top of the balcony, he used all of his strength and his little arms and legs to get up top. "Okay, thank you. Tell the king William and I will be there in a few." the servant bowed before her and walked off. Lillian turned back around and saw William's eyes bulge open, his hands flew into the air as he fell off the balcony. Lillian's eyes opened as wide as they could. She ran over to the balcony and saw her son hit the ground. Lillian feel to the floor and screamed at the top of her lungs, she tried to gasp for air but couldn't breathe. Tears began to stream down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold looked up from his work when he heard the scream, it sounded like Lillian. He got out of his chair and began to walk over to the door. That's when a different servant opened the door "Your Majesty! Something happened! The queen!" Harold began to run as fast as he could to his sons room, Harold slammed the door open and saw Lillian kneeling by the balcony with her hands covering her face. Her body was shaking and he saw tears pouring out of her eyes "Lillian! What's wrong? Where's William?" Lillian didn't say anything, all she did was point to the balcony. Harold sprinted over to it and saw his son's body lying lifeless on the concrete floor. For the first time in his life, Harold felt completely helpless. He looked at Lillian and ran off, he went down four flights of stairs before opening the giant front doors and to his left. He saw a group of gardeners, servants, and maids around his son's body. He pushed them aside and dropped to his knees. Harold's hands began to shake as he slowly reached for his son's bloody body, tears rolled off of Harold's cheeks and onto William. "No…no!" he yelled. Harold slightly picked up his sons body and hugged it tightly. The red blood soaked Harold's blue tunic. Harold looked up and saw Lillian standing by the balcony, looking down at him.

"What happened?" Harold asked Lillian, it was more like a whisper than anything. Lillian sat in a chair in their room, she didn't say anything. Harold looked at his pale wife and went to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Lillian abruptly pulled away and stood up "Don't touch me. Please don't. I…I killed our son!" Lillian began to cry uncontrollably, Harold caught her before she could fall to her knees. "I killed our son." she said again, Harold let his own tears fall, he pulled back and gripped Lillian's arms "Lillian listen to me…" she didn't look up "Listen to me!" he yelled. She slowly looked up. Harold's grip on her arms became tighter "This is not your fault! It's not!" he loudly said. Lillian shook her head "Yes it is! I'm his mother! I'm supposed to be watching him, and I didn't. I looked away for a second and now our son is dead because of me!" she screamed, Lillian yanked her arms out of Harold's hands and ran out of their room. He watched her leave and sighed, she needed alone time. Lillian ran up some stairs and to a small room at the top of a tower. She stood by the open window and looked out to the kingdom. So many thoughts were going through her mind right now. "I'm not a good wife. I let our only child die. I'm not a good mother. I let my son die. I'm not a good queen. I let our only heir die. I'm worthless." she thought. Lillian leaned over the windowsill and felt a cool breeze, for a split second she thought out jumping out and joining her son. Her son that she let down, her son that she was supposed to be protecting. "Don't even think about it. I can't lose you too." Lillian turn and saw Harold standing in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and Lillian ran to him. He tightly wrapped his arms around her trembling body. "I'm so sorry Harold." Harold shushed her "No it is not. Lillian there was no way you could have stopped it. By the time you got to the balcony there was no way you could have pulled him to safety. I'm sorry to say this, but he was already gone. And this is not your fault. At all. Our little boy loved to look at the kingdom." Lillian nodded into Harold's neck. They pulled apart "I love you. No matter what." Lillian, again nodded and didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day couple of days were very hard on the royal couple. Harold tried to be comforting to Lillian, but all Lillian did was pull away and spend most of her hours in William's room. Harold planned his son's funeral without Lillian, she said she didn't want to do that. He planned two services, one for the kingdom. And one for him and Lillian. The next day Harold woke up and saw Lillian sleeping soundly while hugging William's favorite teddy bear. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Harold quietly got out of bed and took a shower. When he got out he was startled to see Lillian sitting on a chair that was in the rather large bathroom. "Today's the day." she whispered, Harold nodded and used a towel to dry his black hair. "Yes it is. And I'll be by your side the whole time." for the first time in days Lillian had a little smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. She stood up and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry I haven't really been around the past couple of days. I just couldn't handle it." Lillian confessed, Harold shook his head "It's fine darling. Don't worry about it." Lillian nodded and went to shower.

At exactly 12:00pm Lillian looked out a window and saw most of the kingdom out in the back of the castle waiting for their king and queen to make the presence. Lillian dressed in a dark gray crown and a black dress inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. Harold walked up beside her wearing the exact same colored crown and an all-black tunic. He placed a hand on Lillian's back and gently rubbed it "Are you okay?" Lillian turned to him and barley smiled "I'm…alright." Harold kissed Lillian's temple and got her small hand in his large one. They walked side by side downstairs and to the doors. Both monarchs took in a deep breath, servants opened the door and they both walked out. People and subjects bowed before their king and queen. Harold and Lillian both held their head high, only Lillian's bottom lip was trembling. Once at their son's grave they both kissed it and said a prayer. Lillian began to cry when she saw the small gold crown resting on the dark colored casket. There was a moment of silence for their fallen prince. Harold then turned toward the people "Thank you everyone for coming to our son's funeral. It means a lot to the queen and I. Our young prince will always be with us. Thank you once again." Harold's voice boomed loudly, Lillian wrapped her arms around Harold's left arm. She snuggled into his warmth on the dark and gloomy day. Guards began to show people out of the castles property. Harold and Lillian stood at their son's casket. "Harold, can I have a moment?" Lillian gently asked, Harold nodded and kissed the back of Lillian's hand. He backed away slowly. Lillian walked up to her son, she smiled and said "William, you will always be my baby boy. No one will ever replace you. I love you so much." she kissed the casket once more and made the sign of the cross. Harold walked up to her and asked her if she was okay once again "Yes, I'm just saying good bye for the final time." Harold smiled and said "It's not for the last time." Lillian nodded. Four knights lowered the prince into the ground. Knights around them saluted to their future king. Harold kissed Lillian's hair as he saw a tear roll down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Harold and Lillian sat in bed talking about their son and the great memories they had with him. "I remember I was sick, so you had to change William's diaper. It took you how many times to get it on right?" Lillian asked as she joked, Harold chuckled "5 or 6 times. But hey! I finally got it on him!" they both sat there reminiscing. "I'm going to miss him so much." Lillian whispered, Harold brought her closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder "I am too. But Lillian, we can have more children…" Lillian lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a cold look "We just lost our child! And you want to have another one just like that! I can't believe you would even say that!" she began to get out of bed until Harold gently grabbed her arm and said "You didn't let me finish. We can have more children, in the future. We both aren't ready to let go of him yet." Lillian blushed, "Wow. I really blew that one out of proportion." Lillian thought. She got back in bed and underneath the covers, laid down and brought Lillian to rest her head on his chest. Hearing his heartbeat made Lillian smile. "I love you Harold." Lillian whispered, Harold kissed Lillian's hair and whispered back "I love you too." with that both of them fell asleep.

Years have passed now and Harold and Lillian had decided to try to have another baby, another heir to the throne. For months they made love every night. Trying to conceive. But it seemed like luck wasn't on their side. Lillian never got pregnant and Harold could tell it was killing her on the inside. "Lillian, it'll happen. We just have to give it time." Harold gently said to her as they laid in each other's arms in their bed. Lillian sighed and said "I know honey, but it's taking so long. With William I became pregnant right away. We weren't even trying!" Harold smiled into her hair "I just want to have a baby already." Harold felt his heart breaking. He wanted to make her happy, but this time it wasn't working. The next day Harold made a trip into the woods, when he stepped out of the carriage people and creatures stared at their king. The guards opened the door to the building and made sure it was secure, Harold then walked in. Everybody bowed before the king. At the front desk a small man looked up and gulped "How can I help you Your Majesty?" Harold looked at the man and said "I'd like to meet with the Fairy Godmother."


	5. Chapter 5

"King Harold, how can I help you?" the Fairy Godmother asked with a very big smile plastered on her face. It freaked Harold out a little bit. He stood with his head held high "It seems like Queen Lillian cannot get pregnant. We have been trying for months and it has not been working out so well." The Fairy Godmother sat in her chair and said "Well Your Majesty…maybe it is on your side. Those little fish aren't swimming like they used to. I mean, you are getting older." Harold turn red and said "Fairy Godmother, I am 25. I'm not that old. And trust me, they are just fine." The Fairy Godmother rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I was only joking Your Majesty. I can help you with your problem." Harold gulped, "I can help you and the queen get pregnant. Only if you promise me that my son and your daughter will be married in the future." Harold raised an eyebrow "Daughter? How do you know we're having a daughter?" The Fairy Godmother grinned devilishly "Just a gut feeling." Harold thought about this decision. This huge decision, he should talk to Lillian about this. But all he wanted to do was make her happy. "So King Harold, what is it going to be?" Harold looked at her and said "It's a deal." The Fairy Godmother grinned even more and flew to the wall to her left. She grabbed a vile and flew back to the king, he stared at the pink potion inside. "Drink this and Lillian will be pregnant in no time!" Harold looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh bloody hell! It'll make you more fertile. You are guaranteed to make Lillian pregnant tonight." Harold sighed and nodded. "Harold, if you go back on my promise. There will be consequences." The king nodded and walked out of her office.

When Harold arrived at the castle Lillian looked out the window and smiled at the sight of her husband. She ran downstairs and opened the doors. Harold chuckled at her, she acted like she hasn't seen him in years. "Hi honey!" she said with a big smile, Harold walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He lifted her into the air, Lillian giggled and gently kissed his lips. "Why are you so happy?" Harold asked, Lillian shrugged her shoulders "I'm just happy to see you." Harold kissed her cheek and walked her inside, "Let's eat dinner and we'll go to bed. Hmm?" he smirked. Lillian bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. They walked into the dining room to see food already ready for them. They sat down and began to eat, when Lillian wasn't looking Harold quickly poured the potion into his wine. Lillian looked at her husband and saw him quickly drink the wine.

*Okay, I want your guy's opinion. Do you want me to write a love making scene between Harold and Lillian? Or do you want me to skip over it? Let me know!*


	6. Chapter 6

Harold's hands gripped Lillian's thighs as he kissed them, he slowly opened her legs. Lillian's hands were gripping the bedspread, her breathing was rapid. As well as her heartbeat. He leaned over and kissed Lillian's lips as he slowly entered her. "Oh God." Lillian faintly moaned, Harold bit down on his bottom lip as he gave their bodies time to adjust. "Please…move Harold." he did as he was commanded. Harold began to gently thrust in and out of her, Lillian's arms slowly wrapped around Harold's neck. She kissed his lips as he continued to push deeper into her. Harold felt Lillian's breasts bouncing against his chest, which made him move even faster. Both of them were moaning very loudly, thank goodness for soundproof doors. If they weren't the maids and servants would defiantly hear a show from their king and queen. "Yes! Harold! Oh my God!" Lillian shouted, Harold sunk his teeth into her neck once more. When Harold got onto his knees and opened Lillian's legs wider he finally hit her special spot that made both of their bodies tingle. Before they knew it the both of them were having one of their most intense orgasms that they have ever had. Lillian's nails raked down Harold's muscular back. After their highs came down Harold collapsed onto Lillian, his head rested on her breasts. Both were sweating, both were breathing heavy and trying to catch their breath. Lillian's hands ran through Harold's black hair. "I love you… so much." Lillian whispered, Harold slightly lifted his head and kissed Lillian's lips "I love you too. It'll work this time." Lillian kissed his lips once more and they both fell asleep.

Lillian woke up the next morning with a big smile upon her face, her eyes adjusted to the sun rays shinning into the room. She moaned as she stretched, Lillian rolled over and saw that Harold was still sound asleep. She smiled and leaned over a little bit. Lillian kissed Harold's chest, he moaned and slightly woke up. "Mmm, what's going on?" Lillian then kissed his lips gently, Harold smiled as he was now fully awake. "Wow! We need to wake up like this more often." Lillian giggled. Her chin was rested on her hand that was on top of Harold's chest, "Good morning." Lillian whispered, Harold kissed her lips "Good morning my love." Harold slowly flipped them over and was now on top. He kissed her forehead "How do you feel?" Lillian cupped his face "Very good. Very…relaxed." Harold kissed the tip of her nose "You are supposed to say pregnant." Lillian laughed and turned red. Harold moved off of her and got out of bed, he bent over and picked up his boxers. Lillian smirked as she admired his nice body. "What?" Harold asked amused, Lillian grabbed a blanket to cover her body while she sat up in bed. "Nothing, can't I look at my very handsome and loving husband?" Harold walked over to Lillian "Of course you can. As long as I get to stare at my loving and beautiful wife." Lillian cupped his face once again and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

*2 Months Later*

Lillian was walking the corridor of the castle when all of a sudden she felt light headed, a maid stopped to help the queen. Before she knew it Lillian fainted, the maid quickly caught her and called for help. When Lillian woke up she focused her eyes on where she was at, inside her bedroom. Harold sat on the edge of the bed while a doctor stood at her side. "Lillian you're awake." Harold exclaimed, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes I am…what happened?" she asked, the doctor looked at his paperwork and smiled "Well Your Majesty's." the doctor looked at the both of them "The queen is pregnant." Harold smiled wide and he looked back at Lillian. She had tears brimming her eyes while a smiled appeared on her face. "I'm…I'm pregnant?" she asked, the doctor smiled "Yes you are. 2 months to be exact. That's the reason why you fainted, now Your Majesty. You need to stay relaxed and stress free. I'm sure the king will make sure of that." Harold smirked while he nodded. "Okay then. My work here is done, congratulations by the way." the doctor left their bedroom. Harold looked into Lillian's eyes and whispered "We did it." Lillian nodded and kissed his lips passionately "We did. I can't believe it." Harold wrapped his arms around Lillian and said "I promised you. And I never break my promises." Lillian smiled as she snuggled into his embrace. "I wonder what we're going to have?" Lillian said with a smile still upon her face, Harold thought of the Fairy Godmother's words and said "I thinks it's a little girl. Who will look just like her beautiful mother." Lillian looked at him and said "You think it's a girl?" Harold nodded.

*6 Months Later*

Lillian sat in a comfortable chair in Harold's office, he sat at his desk looking over paperwork as Lillian drank chocolate milk and ate pickles. Harold laughed at her, saying she was crazy for eating that. Lillian blamed it on the pregnancy. Lillian put her things on the table next to her and stood up, her hand rested on her big belly while she walked over to the window. Lillian's hands rubbed circles over her rounded belly, William came to her thoughts. She still missed him terribly, but now she had a baby on the way. "Honey did you hear me?" Harold asked very concerned as he stood up and walked over to her. Lillian shook her head "I think your water broke." Harold said, Lillian looked down and saw a puddle at her feet. She didn't even realize it. "Oh my God." she whispered, Harold got her hands in his "It's going to be fine." he said. Moments later Lillian was in a bedroom screaming as a contraction hit her "You're doing great Lillian!" Harold said, Lillian gave him the death glare "Okay, okay. I'll be quiet." Lillian looked at the doctor and heard him say "Push Lillian! Push!" Lillian did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could, Lillian squeezed Harold's hand. He mentally yelled and his face was turning red, it felt like his hand was breaking. "The babies out…" Harold and Lillian both looked up "She's out." the doctor said. Harold and Lillian both smiled, the doctor handed the king and queen their new princess. "Oh Harold! She's beautiful!" Lillian said very happily, Harold kissed her forehead "She looks just like her mother." Lillian looked up at Harold and kissed him "Thank you so much Harold. I love you." Harold kissed her back "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

That night Lillian was asleep in their bed while Harold sat in a chair that was close by with little baby Fiona in his arms sound asleep. There was a bright light that made Harold squint, the Fairy Godmother appeared very quietly. "King Harold." she said, Harold stood up and tried to put Fiona in her crib. The Fairy Godmother stopped him and said "There's no need for that. I just came to see our new princess. And to see if our deal is still intact." Harold gulped and said "I-I don't know about that Fairy Godmother. I mean, she should have a chance at finding true love." The Fairy Godmother's expression changed from smiles to a fiery look in her eyes. "So you're backing out?" Harold stepped forward "No! No, of course not. I'm just saying that he needs to be in line. Along with the other knights and prince's." the Fairy Godmother raised her wand and said "I knew you would back out of the deal. So I'll have to take drastic measures." Harold tried to run away but was stopped by her wand. He couldn't more or talk, she raised her wand over sleeping Fiona and said a spell. Fiona then turned into an ogre. "Now, this will only be lifted by true loves kiss. Which will be my son." The Fairy Godmother left the king and princess. Harold was now able to move and talk, the first thing he said when he saw his green daughter was "Oh my God."

*8 Years Later*

King Harold, Queen Lillian, and Princess Fiona were walking through the halls of the castle. Little Fiona was skipping in front of her parents, Harold and Lillian were holding hands when they heard Fiona say "Mommy, daddy. Who's this?" both monarchs looked at the large painting on the wall. It was of the king and queen and William when he was 4 years old. Harold looked at Lillian and saw that she was frozen. Harold stepped in and said "That was your older brother, William." Fiona looked at her father "I had an older brother! What happened?" Harold heard Lillian sob beside him. "I'll tell you when you're older." he decided that now was not the best time to tell her. It was too hard on Lillian, and Fiona was too young to really learn about what happened to her brother. They royal family continued to walk through the halls, Fiona would ask her parents about the people in the various portraits on the walls.


	9. Chapter 9

Harold, Lillian, Fiona and Shrek were walking thought the same halls of the castle. It was like Deja vu for the royal family when Fiona saw the portrait of her young parents and said "Who's that?" Harold and Lillian turn to look at what their daughter was talking about. Both of their smiles disappeared. Fiona saw that this was a touchy subject for both of her parents. "That was your older brother, William." Shrek's eyes slightly opened. Older brother? Fiona never mentioned him. Fiona thought about what to say next "Older brother? What happened to him?" Harold got Lillian's hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile. "He died when he was 6 years old." Harold said, Lillian wiped a tear away and said "I was watching him when he decided to get onto the balcony. I looked away for a split second. That's when he fell to his death. It killed your father and I, but we finally accepted what happened." Fiona saw the love between her parents, she hoped her love with Shrek lasted that long. "Wow. Why didn't you have any more kids?" Shrek asked, Harold sighed and said "We couldn't get pregnant. I assume it was Fairy Godmother's doing. But we were happy with our one child that turned out to be wonderful." Fiona smiled. They continued to walk through the halls of the castle when Harold suddenly stopped Lillian from walking. "Lillian, after telling Fiona what happened I just want to say that I love you so much. You are my true love. And I couldn't live without you." Lillian kissed Harold and said "I love you too. I just want to say thank you for this wonderful life. I couldn't imagine it happening with anybody else. I love you." Harold wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed Lillian for all that he was worth. Shrek and Fiona looked back at the king and queen, they smiled to each other and continued to walk.

*Well I hope you liked it! Now go read my new Christmas story! Just kidding…but you should…just saying…


End file.
